Apparition of the Flash
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Another AU from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos, this idea has been brewing around in my head for a while now actually, what is the idea? Well: "What would happen if the Knight of One was someone else?"
1. Knight of One

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did we'd have had Guren Seiten show up earlier to deliver that much needed beat down

* * *

"Oh god, he's here, the Knight of One! He shouldn't be in Japan!" a frantic voice practically screamed over a radio, a great battle in a massive ghetto area outside a highly modernized city.

It was between two forces, the Britannian Army stationed in Area Eleven led by Clovis La Britannia, and a terrorist force with stolen Knightmares. And right now they were terrified of a single Black Knightmare that had taken the battlefield, a Black Gloucester. "All forces! Concentrate fire on the Knight of One! He can't possibly take us all!"

"This is Tamaki, the bastard got us the moment we turned a corner, one of those Chaos Grenades, most of us ejected quickly enough," a new voice reported.

"I'll take him, everybody else get back!" a female voice declared.

"Karen, be careful, this is the Knight of One we're talking about. He's not like the rank and file we've been fighting,"

In an intersection between several ruined buildings, a red Glasgow with a missing arm rode through, carefully watching everything around it. "So you're the irregular that keeps getting in the way," a knight chuckled as the Black Gloucester jumped down from a rooftop, a lance in hand and aimed for the cockpit of the Glasgow. The Glasgow shot out of the way, "Good reflexes for a terrorist."

"So you're the legendary Knight of One, amazing you'd come out here personally to…" the woman in the Glasgow, Karen, began to provoke when she was interrupted.

"You think too highly of yourselves," the knight said charging forward, firing both Slash Harken out at Karen's Glasgow, "I was here on more important business, but I could hardly stand by and watch my big brother make a fool of himself further."

"So you're here not in the name of your Emperor," Karen mused as the Knight of One laughed out, having been dodged again, Karen firing her own Slash Harken at him.

The Black Gloucester smacked them aside with its lance, continuing its charge the Knight of One just seemed amused by the situation, "Oh no, I'm here as Clovis' concerned brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia. You don't warrant the Knight of One," he introduced himself as he tossed aside the Gloucester's lance and brought out both arm mounted Tonfa on the Gloucester, charging forward again, not letting her put any distance between them. Only to fire his Slash Harkens at point blank range, sheering off the Glasgow's remaining arm and putting a large dent in its chest. "And now you're mine," Lelouch said as he raised his Tonfa arms and brought them down on the Glasgow, just as Karen ejected. Lelouch tore the Glasgow apart and then sped after the ejected cockpit, "I won't let you get away."

Lelouch found the empty cockpit inside a building, it had crashed through the top floors and the pilot was nowhere to be found, but the inside caught his attention.

"Lelouch, good work, the terrorist opposition has collapsed," an older voice came over his radio, his older brother, Clovis La Britannia, "You can return now, we can handle the rest of…"

"Clovis, you ordered a massacre…explain," Lelouch demanded turning around and began making his way back to the mobile command center, "No, in fact," Lelouch began and then switched to a general channel and loudspeakers, "This is Lelouch Vi Britannia, eleventh prince of the empire and seventeenth in line to the throne, and the Knight of One! The battle is over! Assist the wounded regardless of social status. Participate in relocation of those whose homes were destroyed."

"Lelouch…you can't be…" Clovis objected as Lelouch turned off the general line and his loudspeakers.

"I am, my authority in all military matters is only secondary to father's. Follow my command, slaughter is not permitted by the empire without proper cause and reason, neither have been provided here," Lelouch snapped harshly, "I expect to hear a very good reason for this Clovis."

"Ah…the terrorists stole…"

"All the more reason for a careful examination and searching for the gas and the terrorists responsible instead of wasting time with a slaughter!" Lelouch yelled, "A random slaughter for such petty reasons makes us no better than them. We are the ones with the rightful authority, using such petty reasons to justify our actions will only lead to civil strife. We will lose the trust of our soldiers and our people."

Inside the building, the young red-haired woman, Karen, was watching the Gloucester as it left, heading back for the discarded lance, "So that…was the Knight of One, he had no idea what was going on here…" she said, visibly shaking, "I was lucky to survive that encounter…But it was odd, I seemed faster than he was, yet he managed to beat me…and it was such an obvious trick. Why didn't I see it?"

"The reason is obvious," a man in a black cape and a strange hawk-like mask said, appearing behind her out of nowhere, "You didn't expect someone like the Knight of One to use such an elementary trick."

Karen jumped back and glared at the man, "Who are…wait that voice, you were…"

"Indeed, I was," the man said walking forward a bit to stand before Karen, "I am Zero, an ally of justice, or a man who just hates Britannia if you would prefer."

"An ally of justice? Well that's old fashioned," Karen commented, sizing up the man in front of her, "Why are you here?"

"To request your continued assistance, you and your allies. If it wasn't for the Knight of One, we would have been successful here today, you were facing a rout before my appearance,"

Karen remained silent for a moment and said, "Alright, we'll need a way to contact you though."

Elsewhere, inside the Britannian Mobile Command Center, a young man with dark black hair and royal purple eyes was storming past the guards and officers, making his way towards the bridge. He was wearing a long white buttoned up duster with gold chains adorning its front, under it he wore a black shirt bearing the emblem of Britannia and a pair of white pants. On his arms were long black gloves and on his feet and legs were long black riding boots. Draped over his shoulders was a long high collared black cape that also bore the Britannian symbol, another gold chain holding the two sides together in the front. "Your Highness," several high-ranking officers said simultaneously the moment the man walked onto the bridge of the command center, to stand before Clovis La Britannia.

"Lelouch….you…don't look happy," Clovis said nervously looking at the man in front of him.

Lelouch looked at the officers in the room and ordered them in a commanding voice, "Leave." They didn't react immediately, looking to Clovis for a moment before deciding it was a better idea to not provoke Lelouch's ire towards them. They left without a word, leaving Lelouch and Clovis alone in the room, "Clovis, what were you thinking?"

"You don't understand, what is contained in that…" Clovis began to object when he snapped his mouth shut.

"So, something more dangerous than a poisonous gas was in that capsule," Lelouch immediately concluded, "What was it?"

"Lelouch…it was a poison gas, a very dangerous poison gas…" Clovis insisted, Lelouch walking forward, attempting to intimidate Clovis. And doing a pretty good job, though not a monster like most military personal, Lelouch was in better shape and thus bigger than Clovis and the Rounds uniform made him look all the larger.

"Clovis, you should realize it, that I have yet to claim the area I can rule over as Knight of One. No one could deny me if I chose Area Eleven. I will do it if I don't get a straight answer out of you," Lelouch threatened, getting highly annoyed with Clovis' evasion of his questions.

"Brother, there was only poison gas in the…" Clovis insisted, Lelouch snorting in response.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now. Let us hope that is all that was in that container," Lelouch said, turning to leave, "For your sake, I hope you aren't lying." And with that Lelouch walked out of the room, where the various officers that he had kicked out were waiting in the hall.

He gave them one look, all of them immediately parting ways and then rushing into the room after he passed them. On his way out of the mobile command fortress he passed a special-forces officer, who paused for a second to whisper his nickname, "Lelouch the Apparition."

Lelouch ignored him, thought something about his eyes bugged him. He dismissed it and continued on his way. Stepping out of the command center he ran into a green haired man in a military uniform, his decorations indicated he was fairly high-ranked. The man immediately saluted Lelouch, Lelouch saluted back briefly and then said, "At ease soldier."

"Yes sir, I apologize for my poor performance today, I was amongst the first to be defeated in combat," the man said.

"It's fine, the enemy leader was obviously an experienced tactician, Clovis isn't prepared for that kind of fight, he's too kind," Lelouch said walking past the soldier, and then stopped, "You look, familiar for some reason."

The man turned to face Lelouch again, "Yes your highness, I am Jeremiah Gottwald, I was a guard at the Aries Palace…around the time…"

"I see…don't dwell on that matter, there are far more powerful people who are more responsible for what happened than you will ever be, you did your duty to the best of your ability, be proud of that," Lelouch said, realizing what the man meant, walking off Lelouch added, "One must not let the past rule your life."

"Yes, your highness," Jeremiah responded with a bow.

Lelouch made his way back towards his Gloucester, when he was once again bothered by someone, a light blue haired man in a white lab coat and glasses, "Hello, hello, Knight of One Lelouch Vi Britannia correct?" he said with a smile and an outstretched hand.

Lelouch smirked as a woman with dark purplish hair prepared to scold the man, "Indeed, and finally someone who isn't on eggshells around me. So what can I do for you…"

"Lloyd Asplund, I'm a scientist for your brother Schneizel. I was wondering if you'd be interested in test piloting a one of a kind Knightmare," the man proposed with a smile, "It's not everyday I have a chance to ask a Rounds to pilot it."

"A one of a kind Knightmare?" Lelouch asked, paying a little more attention to the man now, "What kind?"

"Your highness, Knightmare unlike any other, one that will set you apart from all others, that is, if you can handle it, so far no devicer has been able to handle more than twenty percent of it's full ability," Lloyd said with an ever so slight smile, "The Lancelot awaits you."

Inside the mobile command center the special forces officer was standing in the now blood stained command room, a silenced pistol in his hand. A smirk on his face as he said, "I am ever so lucky the Knight of One left when he did, I may not have succeeded if he was here." The man took a piece of Clovis' now bloodstained royal outfit, dipped it in his blood, and then drew a symbol above his throne where his body was slumped over, a strange hawk-like symbol. Then he walked into the middle of the room, and held the gun up to his temple, "And now to eliminate any chance of the truth getting out," he pulled the trigger, shooting himself through the head, instant death.

Elsewhere, amongst the ruins of the Ghetto, the man who called himself Zero was sitting atop a pile of rubble, chuckling darkly as he made a fist, "With this, nothing can stand in my way. Knight of One, the Emperor, no one can stand against me with this power."

"Remember, 'Zero' that you will fulfill my contract without question," a green haired woman in a straight jacket light full body suit said, walking into view.

"Of course, I am a man of my word after all, once I promise something I will fulfill that promise as best I can," Zero replied, still chuckling.

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. Not bad for a first chapter. I wanted to get this idea off before I forgot to do it. For those of you wondering about Spirit of the Wolf, that's up next I just wanted to get this idea out of the way. Well not much to say so I'll go straight to my questions…

Speaking of which I need to say why I ask them for anybody who normally doesn't read my stuff. I ask these questions to help people review and to gather information about my writing style, not my grammar mind you but my style. So now onto the questions…

1) What do you think of this idea?

2) Why do you think Lelouch has that nickname, "Lelouch the Apparition?"

3) Who do you think Zero is in this fic?

4) What do you think this Zero's Geass is?

And that's all, now press that review button before Lelouch Tonfa slams you.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	2. Guess who knows what

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, or we'd have the Percival in the hands of someone who was actually like Percival

Wow…just wow, I didn't even advertise or anything with this fic and it's already this popular.

Stats: 47 reviews, 736 hits, 1 c2, 27 favs, and 28 alerts

* * *

Lelouch sat in the cockpit of the Lancelot, a white and gold frame, giving it a rundown in a destroyed section of the Ghetto where he wouldn't get in anybody's way. He was handling the machine very well, after a twenty minutes run he piloted it back to the special dispatch where Lloyd was waiting, dismounting he said, "One hell of a machine you've built here Earl Asplund."

"Indeed, and you truly are a Knight of Rounds, sixty-five percent of it's full capabilities, over three times what anybody else can handle," Lloyd said, "I must say it's an honor to see it used so well after as long as I've waited."

"Unfortunately, I'm not the man to pilot it though," Lelouch said, surprising Lloyd's assistant, "I couldn't do it justice. It's a Knightmare designed to break through the enemy. It's not something I should pilot."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Lloyd said, disappointed in this outcome, "Well, there are some other candidates. But I'm not too hopeful if you couldn't do it."

"I'm the Knight of One not for my reflexes and physical ability," Lelouch said as he brought up his right hand and tapped his temple, "It's because of my mind. I'm intelligent, I am great with tactics and strategy, and I can read my opponents very well. I lose out in reflexes and physical ability to the rest of the Rounds, but I shine because I know how to use what I do have. The Lancelot needs someone with great reflexes and physical ability. Not someone with a great mind."

"It's still disappointing but understandable. Now I know what kind of frame to design for you when the testing of the seventh generation technology is done with," Lloyd laughed out, "Well then, thank you for giving a shot at being the Lancelot's devicer."

"Heh, your welcome Earl Asplund. I look forward to it, oh and when you're naming it," Lelouch said with a smirk, leaning in slightly, "I'd prefer Bedivere."

Lloyd looked at Lelouch and then laughed out, "An unusual request but I like it, it's strangely fitting. A very good choice. I'll be sure to design your Knightmare in the spirit of Bedivere."

Just then a minor military official ran up to Lelouch, "Your highness, your brother…"

Lelouch looked at the out of breath and somewhat shaking messenger and his eyes widened, "No…"

"His Highness, Prince Clovis has been assassinated," the messenger said as Lelouch stormed past him, back towards the mobile command center.

He passed several people who were now in full panic mode, if not for Clovis having been killed, then for the angry Knight of One storming by. A lower ranking officer was berating an eleven soldier who had been standing near the mobile command center but hadn't been able to stop what happened. Lelouch grabbed hold of the officer's shoulder and dragged him along, "Come, I'm going to need help."

"Kururugi, this isn't over yet!" the officer yelled back following Lelouch inside the command center.

Lelouch made his way into the bridge of the command center and was taken back by what he saw, the officer besides him suddenly held his hand over his mouth, looking like he was about to retch. "By the empire," Lelouch said walking into the room, a literal pool of blood covering the floor as the bodies of many high-ranking officers littered the floor. He made his way slowly through the room, reluctant to see Clovis' body, but he had to do it, he made his way and turned to face the throne, to see Clovis' body and the sigil painted in his blood above him, Lelouch's eyes went wide and he let out one word, "Geass…"

Lelouch clenched his fist and then ordered the door closed before returning his attention to the symbol, "V.V. what have you done?"

Lelouch paused for a moment, and then took a small phone out and took a picture of the symbol, then he quickly typed in a number and sent the picture, waiting a few moment he received a call which he answered immediately, "What do you know, father?"

"Nothing of this incident," the voice of Charles Di Britannia, the emperor of Britannia, soundedin Lelouch's ear, "No…I have a suspicion. Tell me, have you noticed anything unusual?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth, "Yes, a special forces officer had a strange look in his eyes, I dismissed it. I shouldn't have. What has V.V. done?"

"I do not believe this is my brother's doing Lelouch," Charles said slowly, "He is not the only immortal in this world."

It didn't take long for Lelouch to grasp his father's meaning, "You know who is responsible for this then," Lelouch stated, narrowing his eyes, "…that's what Clovis was hiding, he had this other immortal, and he didn't know what he really had on his hands."

"Possibly, it would explain why he was so desperate to reclaim his precious poison gas," Charles said, the drumming of his fingers could be heard over the phone, "What sort of Geass would you say it is?"

"I can't say for certain, but it can apparently alter a person's will at the very least, how is anybodies' guess," Lelouch said simply, sighing he added, "Geass…it's a troublesome power. It changes everything."

"You could have one you know, Geass," Charles said to Lelouch.

"No, I won't take such a power, to manipulate others that way, I refuse to do it," Lelouch said adamantly.

"Suit yourself my son," Charles said, amusement on his voice, "It could make your life so much easier if you took it. But if you prefer to struggle and live your life as you have then that is your choice. It has served you well thus far. Search out a green haired woman with the symbol on her forehead. She should be the one behind this."

"Thank you father, I'll capture this woman, and make the user pay for this," Lelouch said, almost like a hound about to be let off his leash for the hunt.

"Good luck my son, she is a crafty one," Charles said, hanging up.

Lelouch put his phone up and sighed, the smell of blood was starting to get to him, he walked towards the door and opened it. To find multiple soldiers waiting outside, "If you heard anything forget it, it is Top Secret information, Code White. Any information you heard does not exist, has never existed, and anything to the contrary is clearly fabricated lies. If I find any word spread of it you will not exist. Do I make myself clear?"

The soldiers clicked their heels together and saluted Lelouch, "Yes sir, your Highness!"

"Good, no pictures are to be taken of this scene, if any have destroy them, destroy the hard drives they are on so that they can't be recovered. Anything that even remotely resembles the symbol displayed above Clovis in there is to be erased however possible, if you must mutilate the bodies in there to cover it then you are to do so, any information can not be let out, any information whatsoever could easily cause mass panic and civil uprisings. You will not be held accountable for your actions that will cover this situation up, in fact not a single one of you will appear on the records as being here today," Lelouch stated as he walked past them, "These are orders that come from his Majesty himself. Obey them faithfully."

"Yes your highness!" they said, dropping their salutes and performing their orders without further question.

Lelouch sighed, marching out of the command center, things just couldn't go his way today. Rubbing the bridge of his nose Lelouch stepped out of the command center, to find the numbers soldier standing exactly where he was when Lelouch had dragged the officer away. Lelouch looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Seriously, you're waiting for him to get back?"

"Yes your highness," the young man reported.

Lelouch couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that, "Your name."

"Kururugi Suzaku, sir,"

"…Private Kururugi then. Tell me, what do you think of what happened today?" Lelouch asked, examining the young man before him, he looked to be about the same age as himself.

"…it was a pointless waste of life, sir," Kururugi answered, after much thought.

"The assassination of my brother and his officers?" Lelouch asked, watching for his reaction, a clench of his fists and a slight tensing of his eyes.

"…Yes sir," Kururugi answered after a moment's hesitation.

"I see," Lelouch said, in a way that spoke of him knowing more than he let alone, then he started walking away, "I may decide to contact you Kururugi Suzaku. If I do decide to, expect some good news."

Elsewhere, hiding underground, "So, Zero, what do you plan to do now?" the green haired woman asked, she and Zero moving towards some secret location.

Zero laughed somewhat darkly and said, "It is simple, I hear the Britannians have developed a new frame, they call it the first seventh generation frame. I'll steal it."

"What makes you think you can even pilot it boy?" the woman said, a hint of being insulted on her voice.

"Is that a hint of insult I hear C.C.? Well regardless, does it matter? All I need to do is pilot it well enough to get it out," Zero answered, his amusement never once passing, "I haven't spent all these years planning for nothing."

The two of them came to an opening into a gigantic area, an underground base below the Britannian Settlement, with the Japanese Flag flying high in the underground cavern it was built in. "…well that's mildly impressive," the woman, C.C. commented, looking around to see many custom Glasgows and many stolen Sutherland. C.C. then whistled, impressed at something she saw, "A brilliant plan, if you find a pilot who can handle that new frame you would be successful…if not for the Knight of One."

Zero's amusement vanished at the mentioning of the Knight of One, "Indeed, he, will be a problem. As both a pilot and a commander Lelouch Vi Britannia is top notch. Truly the Apparition of the Flash herself. It is a shame she died, I would have liked to see what a woman like that could do on the field of battle," a new voice said walking up to the two, an older man with a harsh look to his eyes and face.

"Ah, Kyoshiro-kun," Zero said, rather pleased to see the man, "I would like you to meet our newest ally…well I should say my ally."

"Is there a difference?" the man asked, somewhat confused by the sudden distinction.

"Not particularly, she's given me a rather…unique weapon and she is the only one I can rely on for…maintenance of it," Zero explained, being rather vague about the circumstances behind it.

"I see…something you can't reveal but you need her here…are you certain we can trust someone who is not Japanese?" the man asked.

"We can trust her at least, she has no particular love for Britannia…speaking of which, C.C. this is Toudou Kyoshiro," Zero said introduced the man in front of them, and then to Kyoshiro, "Kyoshiro-kun, this is C.C."

"C.C. is it?" Toudou asked looking at her, "That can't be your real name."

"It will do," C.C. said a certain timeless look in her eyes, "I suspect you know who he is?"

"Yes I do, I would not follow otherwise," Toudou replied looking C.C. in the eyes, "…Interesting…your soul is very old."

"Old and weary," C.C. replied with a light smirk, "I have great hopes for this little endeavor I've entered into. I hope I'm not disappointed."

"Oh you won't be," Zero said with a chuckle, "I never back down once I've given a promise."

Lelouch sat in a Knightmare transportation van, heading towards the Britannian Government Headquarters for the area, his Black Gloucester in the holding bay, he himself sitting in the back seat with his right leg propped up so that his ankle was resting on his left knee. Driving the van and examining his Gloucester was a team with uniforms and decorations marking them as members of his personal technical squad. A smirk suddenly crossed his face, "I see…yes if that soldier…if Private Kururugi agrees to it, I may be able to put the real assassin in check soon," he said, amusement in his voice as he said, bridging his fingers while he brought them up to his face, a file featuring Kururugi Suzaku's military training and history on a screen in front of him, "Yes, I do think he'll agree to it. The mandatory pilot training records will convince that Earl to play along."

* * *

And that's all for this chapter. Once again, holy hell, I got that many reviews so quickly and I didn't even advertise this fic at all…yikes. Well without further ado, onto the questions…

1) This'll be the last time I ask this for a little while, since Suzaku has been "disqualified," who do you think Zero is?

2) If this Lelouch were to get a Geass, do you think he would still get "Absolute Obedience" or do you think he would get a different one with this change in his personality?

3) What do you think Lelouch's plan is for Suzaku?

And that's all, now press that review button before Lelouch incorporates you into his sneaky dastardly plans.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	3. Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did I wouldn't be writing…damn I've used this one already…

Stats: 85 reviews (35 last chapter), 2022 hits (659 last chapter), 2 c2s, 42 favs, and 46 alerts

* * *

Kururugi Suzaku was suddenly thrust into an office in the Britannian Headquarters, something that was in a low profile zone in the justice departments, "Ah, Private Kururugi, so good of you to get here in a timely manner," Lelouch said flipping through a few files, a clipboard with paper off to the side he was currently writing notes on, the two of them left alone in the room, "Would you like me to just cut to the chase or would you like me to uphold proper protocol?"

"Uh…sir?" Suzaku asked, highly confused as to what was going on.

"To the point then. I need your help in pulling the real culprit behind my brother's death out in the open," Lelouch said, bridging his fingers and paying full attention to Suzaku, "I could theoretically use someone else, but you will have the highest chance of success. However, I can't inform you of the details of this plan unless you accept."

"…Sir…why me?" Suzaku asked, dumbfounded that someone like him, a lowly grunt with no fame or glory to his name, was in a private meeting with someone who was the Knight of One, a Prince of Britannia, and one of the most highly respected people in the empire.

"That has partly to do with the plan. The other half is due to the mandatory pilot training you did, your results are rather impressive regardless of your ethnicity," Lelouch said flipping open Suzaku's records, "You may very well be someone that a certain scientist is looking for. But that is the reward for going through with this plan, your rank will be increased to Sergeant Major and you will be the test pilot for an experimental Knightmare. Though of course, that is if you can handle it. If not your rank will remain changed and you'll be the first number in all of history to be allowed to pilot a Knightmare. Regardless a rather nice reward for going through with what will be required of you."

Suzaku was silent and then answered, "Yes your highness, I'll follow along. What will be required of me?"

"We're going to blame you for Clovis's murder…no to be correct the purist faction will, should the real murderer not show up I'll come in to save you," Lelouch said with a smirk, Suzaku's now surprised expression amusing him, "I suspect the real murderer won't stand by and let you be executed for his crime, regardless of how well he pinned it on someone else. He'll come in to 'save' you and I'll be ready to intervene and capture him."

"But…won't this lead to problems for other ni…Elevens, sir?" Suzaku asked, concerned about this plan.

"Temporarily, if everything goes according to plan your involvement and knowledge of this plan will be made public knowledge. If not the opposing faction to Honorary Britannians and Numbers in general will be made fools of in court. This plan, it will likely result in a ten percent temporary increase in violence and abuse towards Elevens and Honorary Britannians. However upon completion it will result in a twenty percent decrease of the original value for several months as well as loosening of restrictions and prejudice in the long run," Lelouch point blank admitted, "A good plan for the Numbers, and an excellent plan for Britannia."

Suzaku remained quiet and then said, "What must I do first?"

Lelouch smirked and pushed a button, "Stay quiet and play along," he said as two guards from the Purist Faction walked in.

Later that night atop the Government Headquarters, in a replica of his mother's palace, Lelouch sitting in a veranda overlooking the entire garden and the settlement. The "investigation" was underway, and he had himself and the superior officer who had been yelling at Suzaku the other day prepared to intervene at the trial if it go that far. He was bored and in a bad mood, this area had caused him a lot of grief, he was wasn't that close to Clovis due to him not being in the mainland, but his loss still hit him fairly hard. "Your highness," a soldier said walking up to him, handing him a cellphone, "You have a challenge."

Lelouch took the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Knight of One, I wish to challenge you for the position of Knight of One," a strong voice answered.

"Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of Two, this will be the third time you have challenged me since I took the position from you," Lelouch said with a smirk, "Very well, I'll accept your challenge. One week from now in Area Eleven. Shall it be Knightmares or Swords this time?"

"Swords," Waldstein replied immediately.

"Wised up from last time I see," Lelouch chuckled, amused by the overwhelming defeat he had handed Waldstein the previous time, "Then next Tuesday, at…hmmmm, seven pm atop the Headquarters. My time zone not Britannia's, that shall be fine I assume."

"Yes, I shall see you then, Lelouch Vi Britannia," Waldstein said as he hung up.

Lelouch smirked as he hung up the phone on his end as well, handing it back to the soldier, "Sir…isn't seven pm about the time…" the solider began to say.

"Yes, yes it is," Lelouch said with a chuckle, "The question is, will he realize it?" Lelouch chuckled, "As the one challenged I have the right to choose the time and place of the duel. I will make use of that right."

The soldier bowed and said, "Your brilliance is amazing, your highness. I shall take my leave then."

Lelouch took out a small chess piece, a black king and placed it on the table in front of him as the soldier left, "Things are preceding very well," he said to himself, "I shall claim this Geass user soon enough."

"Hmmmmm, but you don't know what sort of Geass he possesses," a mocking voice said as a pair of small footsteps walked up towards him, "Geass is the power of the king, do you truly believe you can face it as you are, without one of your own?"

Lelouch stayed right where he was, as a small long-haired blonde boy hopped up and sat across from him. "V.V. why are you here? This matter does not concern you."

"Oh but it does, Lelouch Vi Britannia. All matters concerning Geass concern me. Especially with the appearance of the other Immortal," the boy responded, a slight smirk on his face, "You will need Geass, you cannot hope to win without it."

"Geass is a foolish tool. I do not need it to beat a Geass user. All of those powers have a weakness, I merely need to take precautions against his and I shall win," Lelouch stated simply, "I do not need your help."

V.V. got up and walked over to Lelouch, and looked him in the eyes, "My nephew, you do not know the real power of Geass," he said, Lelouch blinked and suddenly felt something pressed against his left temple. Glancing to his left he saw a boy a few years younger than himself, pointing a gun at his head, "Geass can make all things possible. Without it you don't stand a chance."

"That's your opinion," Lelouch said, "Or do you plan on killing me here?"

V.V. glared at Lelouch and then he seemed to vanish as did the boy. Lelouch sighed, "V.V….he creeps me out every time he appears," Lelouch said as he stood up and walked towards a window, "No matter, no matter what, I will win. It is a tool that the weak use. I shall win through my own merit, not the merit of a supernatural power."

"A supernatural power…sir? What are you talking about?" a woman's voice asked walking into the room, a blonde haired woman in a Knight of Rounds uniform.

Lelouch smirked and said, "Nothing that you need to know about Monica. What brings our Knight of Twelve to Area Eleven?"

"The Emperor asked me to investigate some ruins on an island, using that Druid System that's been developed recently," the woman, Monica, answered immediately, "Sir…I'm sorry about Prince Clovis."

"It is fine," Lelouch said, lifting his cape from the chair he was sitting in and returning it to it's place on his shoulders, "I am well on my way to avenging him and bringing his murderer to justice."

"That Kururugi boy?" Monica asked, stepping out of the way of the door to give Lelouch ample clearance to pass.

"He is just bait. Very effective bait, but still bait," Lelouch answered, a cunning glint to his eyes, "With luck I will learn what this man who dares challenges the Empire is up to as well. And put a stop to it long before it begins." Lelouch turned with a dramatic billowing of his cape and marched out, Monica close behind him, "May I borrow your power since you're here as well?"

"Of course your highness,"

Deep below the ground, amongst the terrorist group, Zero was sitting at a meeting between many men, Toudou amongst them. C.C. was leaning against a wall in the back of the room they were in. "We still need someone capable of piloting the Guren though," an old man said, pointing at a map in front of them, "The Guren is the only Knightmare we have capable of facing that new mech of Britannia or the Knight of One. The difference in power is the only way we can defeat them."

"Kirihara-san, I believe I've found a pilot capable of piloting it, and I plan on stealing that new mech myself soon enough," Zero replied, a slight chuckle on his voice, "The Knight of One will have a hard time against both of those frames."

"This is true, no matter how good one is, you can only surpass so much. What about the units in area fifty-seven? Are they in place yet?" Toudou asked, pointing at a section of the map showing the northern portion of the Britannian Settlement.

"Yes, they were finished installing this morning," an older almost frog-faced general reported, "The problem is their headquarters and the military base nearby, both will be difficult to take out, and both must be handled immediately before the Knight of One deploys. Otherwise we will be hard pressed to continue the attack. What about our spies?"

"There are reports of the Knight of Twelve having appeared, but with Toudou-san taking the field she won't be a problem," a soldier dressed in a former Japanese Military uniform.

Another soldier walked into the room carrying a radio, "Sir, you might want to hear this…"

"I repeat, the son of the late Japanese Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu, Kururugi Suzaku, has been accused of the murder of his Highness Clovis La Britannia. If convicted this could very well spell the end of the Honorary Britannian system in Area Eleven. Prince and Knight of One Lelouch Vi Britannia is scheduled to appear during the trial as a witness. His testimony will be the one that spells the end or continuation of the system, all eyes and ears are on this trial that will be taking place tomorrow. What direction will the world take?" a voice spoke over the radio in English.

Toudou looked at Zero and asked, "What do we do?"

"…It's a trap," Zero said conclusively, without a shade of doubt, "He wants me to appear. He knows a great deal it would seem. An opponent I will have trouble with if he also possesses this weapon I now have."

"I would doubt it," C.C. spoke up, for the first time in the meeting, walking towards the map and picking up a flag from the side of the map, and then placing it on a nearby skyscraper, "Take out your two problem targets by taking out a less defended problem target. This should bring your satisfying results will it not?"

Zero looked at the map, and chuckled, "…incredible, that will work. This means we can begin the plan next Wednesday as hoped."

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. Hard to write especially with as tired as I have been lately. And no, the recent episode of Code Geass has yet to give me everything I want for Prince or Zero. On that note, people, seriously, stop pming about the new episodes, chances are I saw it long before you did considering I'm awake when it airs and I know where to go to find links to all sorts of things. If you want to talk to me about the new episode I do hold the largest non-rp Code Geass forum on this site for a reason. Now onto the questions…

1) Lelouch had Geass thrown at him and he backed away like it was the plague. Do you think there's some reason he doesn't want it beyond him objecting to the idea of it?

2) What do you think of Lelouch's plan? Regardless of the fact that Zero isn't falling for it.

3) What do you think Zero's plan is?

And that's all, now press that review button before Geass users suddenly appear around you too.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a message from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	4. Sprung Traps

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did we'd have a much more hot-blooded opening song.

Stats: 105 reviews (20 last chapter), 3233 hits (566 last chapter), 2 c2s, 46 favs, and 51 alerts

Disappointing review count last chapter (well compared to what ya'll have been doing for this fic) but I understand why, the site not letting us log in and all. I look forward to the reviews for those who did review last chapter and those who couldn't review last chapter.

* * *

The next night, Lelouch was sitting inside a cockpit of a Knightmare, a headset on and him in a pilot suit. Smirking as he listened to the parade of shame, Kururugi Suzaku being parading in front of the Britannian populace of Area Eleven accused of murdering his brother and many high-ranking military officials. "Sir, are you certain we should be here? It hardly seems necessary," someone called over the Knightnare's radio.

"Yes it is, they will appear," Lelouch said with a chuckle, "They won't miss this chance for the world. With so many eyes on the parade and so many openings, they will make their move without a doubt."

"But still sir, shouldn't we be guarding…"

"No, I left the Knight of Twelve in charge of that matter," Lelouch immediately answered, "A simple matter, I highly doubt the one responsible for everything would dare to show himself personally there. There is no other option for victory." Over the headset he heard the newscasters say that Clovis' personal car had appeared on the road, a cunning smirk on his face Lelouch said, "It begins as planned."

Over a large suspension bridge where a large crowd had gathered watching a procession of a large military vehicle where a man in a straightjacket and a mask over his head was forced to kneel down with two guards on either side of him. All around the vehicle were heavily armed Sutherland Knightmare Frames. Ahead of them on the road, barring their path was a replica of Prince Clovis's personal vehicle. The top of it partially blown off with a single masked man standing on it, "Watashi wa Zero," the masked man declared confidently, the man giving off an air of formality and strength from his stance to his deep voice, even those who didn't understand exactly what he said could feel the power in how he said it.

Jeremiah Gottwald was leading the procession, he smirked as he looked down on Zero and asked, "What is it that you want terrorist?"

Zero didn't say anything as he raised his right hand and then snapped his fingers, the back of the replica falling off to reveal a capsule, "A trade, this for Kururugi-kun."

Jeremiah's eyes went wide when he saw the capsule, "Jeremiah that's…" a dark skinned woman began to say when a voice came over earpieces they were wearing.

"Ignore it, it's a bluff. It was never filled with any gas," Lelouch's voice ordered and then added, "Play along…but it's odd, something doesn't feel right, be careful."

Jeremiah composed himself and smirked, "I can't do that, Kururugi Suzaku has been accused of regicide. Under no circumstance can I allow such a person…just escape like that."

"Oh but you don't have the one who killed Clovis La Britannia," Zero said and then walked forward a bit on the raised platform built on the replica car, "I did."

Elsewhere, along a cleared highway leading out of the city, three large eighteen-wheel trucks were heading out of the city. "So it looks like Lelouch was right," Monica said sitting in the exposed cockpit of a green Sutherland inside one of the trucks along with another normal Sutherland. In front of both of them were stacks barrel after barrel of liquid Sakuradite. "That the real killer would appear at the procession path," she continued as the soldier sitting in the other Sutherland gave her a quizzical look. She smiled, "But why does he want us…"

A voice blared over the radio, "Lady Kruszewski! Knightmares on our right and lefts, they just rocketed up from below."

Monica smiled as she and the other pilot both loaded into their Sutherland, "That answers that question. He predicted this action as well," Monica mused as the back of the trailer opened, both Sutherland falling out the back and speeding up to match speed with the trucks.

Amongst the terrorists in their Glasgow based Burai, "What the…impossible we were predicted!" someone exclaimed watching six Sutherland filing out and taking up guard positions, preparing to open fire.

"Worse yet, the Knight of Twelve is here! This was all predicted!" someone else yelled out as the Green Sutherland shot forward, dodging fire with a lance gripped in its hands.

"I am Monica Kruszewski, the Holy Empire of Britannia's Knight of Twelve. Surrender now or face the wrath of the Rounds," Monica declared resolutely.

A Burai with a custom head appeared from the side as both slash Harken were fired and forced Monica to back away, "Ore-sama wa Zero! I accept your challenge Knight of Twelve!"

Back in Lelouch'c cockpit he was now looking at both scenes, a smirk on his face as he said, "Two Zeros? That's expected. So this Zero has read my plans this well thus far. Rather impressive I must say. So which one is the real one?" Lelouch asked grasping the controls to the Knightmare, "Well then, only one thing to do now, lets see if I picked right."

At the highway a large rumble could be heard from ahead of the convoy as a black shadow appeared in the distance, "I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Knight of One!" Lelouch's voice blared out from the shadow as it came close enough to be identified as a black Gloucester, "Surrender before I become angry!"

The Black Gloucester charged past the Britannian Sutherland formation and immediately smacked one of the Burai off the highway with the broadside of its lance, crushing the knightmare forcing the cockpit to eject in one attack.

Elsewhere, in a Britannian military facility, former Japanese military personal were swarming a hanger bay, two Burai with long antennas flanking the Lancelot, making sure no one was inside. Another Zero walked into the room, a guard leading the way, "So this is it, the Lancelot," this Zero said looking up at it, a smirk on his face as gunshots could be heard from outside the hanger, "We've managed to fool the Knight of One. He never imagined my true goal would be this machine."

"Absolutely incredible Zero," Karen said as a strange red knightmare pulled in front of the hanger, "You've done it, you beat him today. We can…"

The Lancelot suddenly powered on as a voice laughed, "Do nothing," Lelouch said as the Lancelot's shields came online, "Impressive try though."

"What?" Zero exclaimed as he backed out of the way as the red knightmare burst through into the hanger a grey arm held back ready to strike. "This was predicted as well?"

The Lancelot shot out of the side of the hanger to get out of the red knightmare's way, Sutherland began pouring out of other hangers while this happened, the strange Burai forming up as the soldiers on foot quickly made their way to the first Knightmare they could find. "I won't let you win this!" Karen roared over a general channel as she charged Lelouch, the red Knightmare quickly catching up to him.

Lelouch quickly pivoted about with his arm-mounted shield turned on to max power, "Very impressive," he said as he attempted to smack the dangerous looking arm of the other Knightmare, "What's it called?"

Karen forced her Knightmare to jump back and over the attack, barely avoiding it when Lelouch changed its course suddenly, "Guren Nishiki."

"Guren then, well then, shall we see which is stronger, your Guren or the Lancelot?" Lelouch asked while unsheathing two swords that were attached to his cockpit.

Both turned a bright red as the two Knightmare faced each other, a small-scale battle breaking out between the Japanese terrorists and the Britannian army around them. Both sides perfectly content to leave the two elites to their impending fight. "I won't lose," Karen said while charging forward, the right and dangerous looking arm of the Guren preparing for a lunge, "Not to you!"

Lelouch watched carefully as he ducked at the last possible second and slashed upwards. Karen managed to avoid the attack again, but only barely. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "Fast, very fast, this will be difficult," he commented as he thrust one of the sword into the ground and held the other one out, letting go of the one he had thrust into the ground. "But," Lelouch continued with a smirk as he charged forward, "I am the Knight of One! I will not lose to someone without honor!"

Karen laughed out, an incredulous tone to her voice as she snapped at him, "Honor? A Britannian dares to speak to me of honor."

"Karen don't listen to him!" Zero ordered, "He'll only confuse you!"

"Feh, you dare speak of misleading people Zero? With that demonic power of yours you dare accuse me of such things?" Lelouch snapped, having heard him over the open channel Karen still had on.

Lelouch ducked from another lunge of the right arm, this time using his free arm to ram it's shield into it. "Demonic power…you know of it, so you possess one as well," Zero laughed, "That explains your…"

Lelouch's eyes seemed to take on an unearthly expression as he knocked Karen aside the next moment and charged forward to where the Japanese's defense was strongest, where Zero most likely was, "You dare accuse me of, **that?**" Lelouch growled as the ground began to shake, and fall apart, "What?"

"Heh, my contingency has come into effect. Nippon Liberation Front! Retreat!" Zero declared, Lelouch using his Slash Harken to launch himself backwards, back to his sword, which was squarely placed into a support pillar as the rest of the plate the based was built on began to collapse, the terrorists retreating down a path that was strangely forming from the collapsing ground.

Lelouch retrieved the sword as he caught a glimpse of the Guren escaping through a different path, towards the highway. "I don't think so," Lelouch said as he launched himself using the Slash Harken again to chase after her, the Britanian army having either gotten to safe ground or had ejected.

"What?" Karen exclaimed seeing Lelouch chase after her, "Damn it. I can't help them…"

Lelouch declared over an open channel, "You shall not escape. There is no defeat on a Knight of Rounds battlefield, let alone my battlefield!"

Karen gulped down in her cockpit, "I'm against the Knight of One…I'm against an angry Knight of One…pull yourself together Karen, you're faster than he is…but there's something about him…why is he so good when he's so slow?"

Both of the Knightmare launched up to the highway, Karen leading the way towards the convoy. Which was in a deadlock, two other of the unusual Burai had appeared and were now engaged in combat with Monica and whoever was piloting Lelouch's Gloucester. "These two, are good," Monica said, continuing to backpedal to keep up with the convoy and the rest of the guards, neither side having received any serious damage. That Zero had vanished somewhere along the way, likely preparing for an ambush. Monica then smiled, "He's coming, finally," she said.

The Lancelot then appeared, hot on the trail of the Guren, "Monica! Watch out for this things right arm, something's not right with that arm," Lelouch warned, shooting past the Guren and through the Japanese forces, taking up position alongside the Britannian forces, "Kururugi! We're switching, get in one of the trailers on these trucks!"

"Yes, your highness!" Suzaku declared as he pulled up to the one closest to Lelouch, falling back inside it, Lelouch doing the same.

"Kururugi? Then what's going on…" Monica exclaimed quickly dodging a lunge from the Guren, forcing it back with a swipe of her lance.

Back at the procession with Jeremiah Gottwald, "Kururugi Suzaku" was being handed off to the Zero there. And then he suddenly revealed his hands were free, removing his mask and quickly grabbing hold of Zero, "You are under arrest for regicide and terroristic activities Zero," the fake Suzaku said, a brown haired and green eyed man.

Several soldier who were incognito in the crowd ran out with guns of their own as they quickly set up a perimeter and grabbed hold of the driver of the replica car. "Well done Kewell!" Jeremiah said with a smirk.

"Jeremiah, how are things going down there?" Lelouch's voice came from Jeremiah's earpiece.

"Quite well your Excellency. We've successfully captured Zero, you were…"

"Wrong, the real one appeared at my ambush point. They got away and did some damage to our base. I'm currently providing backup to the convoy, the Lancelot is safe. With luck we'll capture the fake here as well and capture a new machine the terrorists have developed. Get them into custody and make sure I'm right that the capsule is just a bluff," Lelouch interrupted him.

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. Not bad, didn't take me anywhere near as long as normal. Then again, I found a great song list for this fic, super robot anime songs work great here. Well then, unto those questions of mine…

1) Well now that you've seen Lelouch's plan, what did you think of it?

2) Guren showed up early in this fic, and it's about to go up against Lancelot and the two Knights of Rounds with the assistance of two Holy Swords. Do you think it's going to be a good battle?

3) The Purist Faction, playing a major part in a successful plot? Madness I say. Well at any rate the Purist Faction is going to be playing a more major part in this fic, does this idea make you happy or do you not care?

And that's all, now press that review button before Zero causes the floor to collapse under you.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	5. Truths and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did you people would know what a few things look like

Stats: 129 reviews (24 last chapter), 4512 hits (596 hits), 2 c2s, 48 favs, and 55 alerts

* * *

"Good work Kururugi, I figured you could handle my frame," Lelouch said hopping across from the now exposed Lancelot cockpit onto his Gloucester, Suzaku getting out rather quickly, "Now lets see if you are worthy of that frame."

Suzaku hopped over to the Lancelot, "Sir…I don't see how I can, if you can't…"

"Cram that brown-nosing, I'm not an Ace. I'm as good as I am because I practiced and practiced, and then practiced some more. My innate abilities only put me as a slightly above average pilot, you're a natural," Lelouch said as he settled into his cockpit, "Sheesh you sweat too much."

"Uh…I'm sorry…"

"Get in your damn cockpit before I kick you out there," Lelouch snapped, "We're in a battle soldier!"

"Yes sir! Lancelot launching!" Suzaku declared focusing on the task at hand, hopping into the cockpit of the Lancelot and then launching out of the trailer.

Lelouch in his Gloucester quick on his heels, "Much more like it," Lelouch said as the two arced out from each other, around Monica who was holding a defensive line with the standard Sutherland against the Japanese forces. The two of them moved in perfect unison, Suzaku pulling out the Lancelot's swords and Lelouch readying his rifle and lance.

"What the…did the pilots switch?" a blue haired wild looking man in one of the modified Burai exclaimed watching what was going on in front of them, Urabe of the Holy Swords.

"Obviously…" an older rotund man said from the other modified Burai, Senba of the Holy Swords, "The level of difference being in the right frame makes is amazing."

"Stop praising that bastard, we need to take them out," Karen cut in immediately charging the two.

Lelouch smirked from his cockpit as he extended himself further out and aimed his rifle at the Guren, firing at her, only for her to jump out of the way, and into Suzaku's attack range. "Oryaaaa!" Suzaku yelled out as he slashed at her, only to find that she had caught the sword in her knightmare's right hand.

"Radiation Surge," Karen said, pressing a button on her controls as a red wave of energy flowed out from the hand, boiling the sword and utterly destroying it.

"Well…that's an impressive weapon," Lelouch said, watching Suzaku let go of his sword to prevent the surge from getting to him, "Kururugi! Distract that frame, if you can take it out do it but don't push it! Monica and I shall handle the rest of them and then will join you to take that unit down."

Monica charged forward from the defensive line to join Lelouch, "About time," she said forming up next to Lelouch, her own rifle and lance out at the ready, "Lets show these terrorists what it means to challenge the Rounds."

The two Rounds quickly made their charge, Lelouch further out as he slammed through one of the normal Burai, two cylinders falling to his right as Monica shot past his left, taking out another Burai. "These…are Rounds…" Urabe said as the two cylinders Lelouch dropped popped upon and released a storm of needles tearing up several of the other Burai, pilots ejecting just as their knightmares were destroyed, "No…this is the Knight of One."

The Lancelot and Guren were currently in a high speed fight, constantly trading ground, the Lancelot pushing the Guren back only for it to give ground when it charged. "This…isn't good," Suzaku said to himself, "This pilot, is good."

With Lelouch, he quickly moved onto the first modified Burai, Urabe's, firing at him with the rifle as he brought his lance back for an attack. Monica on the other hand smacking another of the normal Burai out of her way, charging towards Senba's modified Burai. "Very good job Knight of One!" the Zero that had appeared in the Burai yelled out as the highway began to crumble under them, the convoy just out of range of it, as were the guards for it, "Very impressive! But ultimately. pointless!"

Two more of the custom Burai appeared from the opposite side as the remaining Burai and the Guren launched their Slash Harken into nearby buildings to escape the fall. "Zero…" Lelouch growled as he took aim, "There is never defeat on a…"

Before Lelouch could finish his statement Suzaku had already launched himself up to the convoy and quickly forced the two Burai off the highway himself. Lelouch launched his Slash Harken into part of the highway to catch himself, as did Monica. Lelouch smirked as he watched the other two custom Burai land on the ground level and the entire force retreating, "Zero…he's an interesting opponent," Lelouch said, a strange look in his eyes, pulling himself back onto the highway.

"Sir?" Monica responded, surprised at Lelouch, "Did you just…"

"Indeed, I may have determined just what area I want to govern," Lelouch said with a chuckle, "Zero…he's an interesting guy." And then a darker look flashed in his eyes, "I look forward to it, sending him to the depths of despair as he wails against fate, for daring to attack this Empire, for causing pain and panic to our people."

Deep below ground, Zero sat in a tent, with him were Toudou Kyoshiro and C.C. "Lelouch Vi Britannia, very well done boy, a stalemate," putting his hand to his mask he removed it, two glowing sigils appearing in them, and then vanishing. "How annoying," Zero said in an elderly voice, but one with a strange vitality, "This power is ever so useful, but it also has a great many weaknesses."

Toudou smirked as he exhaled, sitting at a table looking at a large battle plan, "It's also a dangerous power you know. It's something that should be used sparingly. You don't know what can happen with it. And this woman has no intention of telling us much about it."

C.C. merely smiled enigmatically at Toudou's obvious objections to her presence, laying back on a makeshift couch. "Perhaps Kyoshiro-kun, but its thanks to it that I was able to move as I did tonight. Absolute Dominance, useful but highly draining. But I must use it, if we are to retake Japan."

Toudou smirked, "Perhaps, you're right…"

Above ground, Lelouch was getting out of his Knightmare in the hangers below the Britannian headquarters, a smirk still on his face, he was anticipating the coming conflict. "Your highness," Jeremiah Gottwald said walking up to Lelouch, "The man who we captured…it, it was one of our soldiers, he was a soldier who went missing during the Shinjuku incident. He claims…"

"That he has no memory of what happened?" Lelouch asked looking at Jeremiah, "The driver the same way?"

"Yes sir…what's going on, I heard from a few soldiers that you had ordered something highly strange when…" Jeremiah began to ask when Lelouch held up his hand to tell him to be quiet.

"An imperial secret, you do not have the clearance for it," Lelouch answered him, "Those men were following orders to hide that secret from getting out. As for the soldiers you captured, put them into rehabilitation and then make sure they are transferred to less…sensitive positions. Don't reveal their identities, say that they were transferred to the mainland. Now before I forget, begin the second phase."

Jeremiah clicked his heels together, saluted and said, "Yes your highness."

After Jeremiah walked off, "Lelouch, what is all this about? You said that some secret is going on. No one has higher clearance than we Rounds. What's going on?" Monica asked walking up after having gotten out of her Knightmare.

Lelouch sighed and said, "A secret that I am only privy to because I am the Knight of One. A fundamental weapon located in the Empire. Zero has a…duplicate of it somehow. We have no idea how it fell into his hands but it has, he's declared it in his actions thus far."

"Lelouch…you can't honestly expect me to believe there is a secret that…"

"Of the imperial family, only I and my father know of this," Lelouch stated, "To my knowledge none of the Rounds know it besides myself. You may be the only one to even know such a secret exists."

Elsewhere, Zero was putting his mask back on as the four Holy Swords entered, all bowing, "Our apologies, we…"

"Succeeded. Though it is not the desired outcome of the mission we have done something quite well, we analyzed Britannia's ability with this," Zero answered with a chuckle, "That is adequate for the main event."

Toudou smirked as he spoke up, "We've proven something thanks to today. The Knight of One is a force to be reckoned with, but not one to fear. He's fallible like any…" Zero looked out and saw the Sutherland, "He wouldn't have…"

"Zero?" Toudou asked getting up, "What are you…" he looked at the Sutherland and his eyes went wide, "Why didn't we…" Toudou charged out of the tent and yelled to the soldiers nearby, "Check those things! Top to bottom! Transceivers, bombs, hidden compartments, anything! We took those far too easily!"

"Pack up and prepare to move out!" Zero yelled out walking out of the tent as well, "If those were tracked we must be ready to move out as quickly as possible!"

C.C. was the last to leave, the Holy Sword rushing towards the stolen Sutherlands to check them. "Looks like you spoke too soon," C.C. commented in a mocking tone as a small black box was retrieved from a Sutherland's leg armor, "You have a long way to go."

Lelouch was smirking, watching a small handheld screen showing a very large underground cavern. Sitting in an office by himself, "So Zero, all our complex plans, and I'm the one who wins this exchange," Lelouch narrowed his eyes as he saw a green haired woman, "So you're it are you?" Lelouch picked up his cellphone and dialed a number, after it was answered Lelouch smirked and said, "Jeremiah Gottwald, begin the operation. That primary target is a green haired woman."

"Yes, your highness," Jeremiah replied, "Leading all forces into the capture of the terrorist forces."

Lelouch hung up and smirked, turning a television on the wall on and then dialing in a number, "Father," Lelouch said standing up and walking to face the middle of the screen.

"Lelouch, I trust you bring good news?" Charles asked, "According to the reports you've messed up rather nicely."

"The assault on their main base is starting now. Assuming the troublesome mech doesn't launch quickly it'll be a beautiful rout," Lelouch answered with abundant confidence, "I had hoped to resolve this without all the damage that was taken, but no point in crying over spilt milk, make do and continue the plan."

Underground, a pitched battle had begun between the Japanese terrorists and the Britannian army, the super frames weren't in sight, as if they both were fighting elsewhere at the moment. Thus it had come down to a fight between the normal frames. "This was well planned," C.C. commented walking along the wall of the cavern watching the fighting take place, "But that's odd. They seem to be…" C.C. looked behind her, a team of special-forces soldiers was now standing behind her, guns pointed at her, "Ah, that explains it."

"This is the target, to be taken relatively unharmed," the apparent leader said, adjusting a pair of opaque glasses, "Make sure you keep these on, orders from the Knight of One."

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. While that battle certainly seemed like it had ended in a zero-sum state, but it looks like Lelouch had one last trick up his sleeve. Well without further ado unto the questions…

1) Do you think C.C. is going to get away from this little predicament? Or will Lelouch capture her?

2) For that matter, what about Karen? She's not in the main area with Zero and the Holy Swords apparently, so do you think that without their backup that Suzaku and whoever is backing him up can take her down?

3) A few important things showed up in this chapter, that'll show up later in this fic or will be developed further. In fact, two things in fact, one happened in combat and one outside of it. What two things do you think I'm talking about?

And that's all, as a minor note, Prince or Zero is probably going to be updated next, after we finally find out just what is going on with the royal family in canon. Though if you'd rather I do this fic next, well you better review.

Now press that review button before Zero drops a bridge under you.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a message from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	6. Reversals

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did Lelouch's ascension would have been twice as cool

Story Stats: 180 reviews (37 for last chapter), 11866 hits (2070 hits for last chapter), 10 c2s, 99 favs, and 108 alerts

* * *

"I see," C.C. said looking at the special-forces squadron, "It looks like he is well prepared. I suppose I should be impressed."

"Confident aren't you?" the captain of the squadron said as he ordered the rest of the squad to secure her, "Too bad you aren't going to…" The captain's words were cut off when a giant knightmare hand appeared and crushed him, and then quickly scooped the ground below C.C. up.

One of the remaining special-forces members immediately called in, "The red machine has been located, send in the Lancelot!"

C.C.'s expression changed immediately, she had been impressed, "We're really underestimating him; this Knight of One. He keeps having back-up plans." She then smirked and mused aloud, "He's truly their son."

"I've been ordered to guard you," Karen's voice came from the Guren as she backpedaled away, into a tunnel, "We're escaping from this battle."

"Don't bother, you're the target," C.C. said loud enough for her to hear it, "I'm a secondary target it would seem."

"What?" Karen asked as the Lancelot came barreling into sight, its MVS swords out while it worked on closing the distance between itself and the Guren, "I don't believe this. Is the Knight of One really this fearsome of an opponent?"

"The answer is yes!" Monica's voice came as the roof crumbled down above the Guren, barely missing it as Monica's Sutherland appeared, lance and rifle in hand, "Tch, missed. Kururugi, after them, I'll join the main battle."

"Yes my lady," Suzaku responded as he sped past her after the Guren.

Piloting his way inside the tunnels leading reinforcements Lelouch watched the battle issuing orders as needed, narrowing his eyes he watched the location of Kururugi Suzaku. "They're heading into a dead end according to these maps…a trap. Continue on to the battle, I'll back up Kururugi in the capture. That red machine will be a handful," he ordered and changed directions than an intercepting path.

Suzaku charged after the Guren and C.C. batting away any frame that tried to intercept him. Eventually finding himself in a large cavern with a drill machine pointing upwards in it. "Lancelot pilot cease this instant unless you want me to collapse the section of the city above us," Zero ordered Suzaku, standing atop the machine holding a trigger in his hand, "Exit your Knightmare, I wish to look at you before you're killed."

Suzaku gripped the controls of his Knightmare controls tightly at the order, he slowly complied, opening his cockpit and standing up. "I am Kururugi Suzaku, the son of the late Kururugi Genbu. And I won't surrender this frame to you," he said holding his own trigger up, "I'll destroy it first."

"A noble sentiment, but ultimately pointless," Lelouch yelled as he knocked the Lancelot out of the way knocking Suzaku back inside his cockpit, charging towards the machine Lelouch lance raised high prepared to spear Zero with it, "Zero I call your bluff!"

"I don't bluff boy," Zero said as he pressed the trigger as the machine kicked in and its drill shot off into the ceiling, connected to a thick line

"And I always have a plan b," Lelouch replied as he used the lance to stab into the machine's core, stopping the drill before it could get anywhere. Then aiming his rifle at the Guren that had just placed C.C. on a nearby ledge, he opened fire to force it back, "Kururugi get that Knightmare."

Suzaku got the Lancelot ready for battle again and engaged the Guren in combat, eventually forcing it out of the room. "Come out Knight of One, or are you afraid to face me?"

Lelouch laughed as he opened his cockpit, and came out with an opaque pair of goggles strapped on tightly, "Oh I'm not, I'm just not fool enough to make myself vulnerable to you. Now I'll have you removed your mask," Lelouch said leveling a gun at Zero.

Zero laughed and said, "Unobstructed connection is not needed for my Geass!" he said as his mask opened up around his eyes revealing bright red hawk sigils in them.

"I figured that might be the case," Lelouch said, "I need to be able to see you straight ahead for your Geass to work. But if I have to see you through a projected image," Lelouch continued tapping the goggles which looked to have a small camera on them, "Then your Geass loses its power doesn't it? That's why you've never used it on Knightmare pilots before."

Zero was taken back, finally realizing he was completely outclassed by the young man before him, "I am glad you weren't important seven years ago. Had you been there it would have truly been a complete loss for us," Zero said as he removed his mask and tossed it on the ground, revealing a very old looking man. A regal and confident, but worn out man, "I salute you Knight of…no Prince of…no that's not right either, I salute you Lelouch. You have beaten me truly and fully."

"You're supposed to be dead, Kururugi Genbu," Lelouch said looking at the man standing before him.

"A great many things were supposed to be true that aren't. I survived thanks to Schneizel El Britannia. A plan of his to take the throne, and then I was informed of C.C. by a small boy claiming to be the brother of…" Genbu continued to speak when he began to cough up blood, clutching his chest he could feel blood starting to pour out slowly.

Explosions began to sound out all across the room causing Lelouch to grip unto his Knightmare's cockpit, trying to grasp what was going on, "You know too much," a single voice said through Lelouch's communication system, V.V.'s voice, "Its too bad nephew, if only you took me up on my offer."

Lelouch ducked inside his cockpit as gunshots began striking against it, closing the hatch he lurched forward as his Knightmare began falling into a cavern below him, "V.V. you…" was all Lelouch managed to say before he blanked out, hitting his head against the side of his cockpit.

Lelouch slowly woke up several hours later deep underground in an caved in cavern lying down, his Knightmare heavily damaged with him having been dragged out of it, "V.V. that bastard," Lelouch grumbled to himself as he slowly sat up, "Wasn't I in my Knightmare?"

A weak laugh came from nearby, "Yeah, you were," Genbu stated, his shirt completely bloodstained, "I was waiting until you got up. But you took so long, I can't even activate my Geass now."

"So you were waiting, to kill me when I was awake," Lelouch said with a laugh, "Not that it matters now. I'm good as dead anyway."

"I suppose that's true. The man who destroyed the resistance in only a few days, and you're going to be thrown away by your precious empire, all because I said something your shouldn't have heard," Genbu said, a smile on his face.

Lelouch frowned, "You planned that."

"Japan may fall, but Britannia will lose its greatest asset," Genbu said, a great amount of spite in his voice as he spoke, "It can still be beaten."

Lelouch laughed, a glare in his eyes, "You think I'm unique amongst my family? Schneizel alone would be enough to take the world. I'm just the most visibly active member. You've done nothing but nicked Britannia while I broke your resistance's backbone."

"Perhaps, then again. I nicked Britannia's shining example, the Knight of One. You are a symbol, if you are seen as fallible and wicked then how will the rest of them appear?" Genbu asked Lelouch, "Britannia will begin to fall to internal strife. That boy acted in response to me revealing that information, but failed to consider the implications of his actions."

Lelouch laughed as he looked at Genbu, "Perhaps you're right. Then again, I think I have all the tools I need to get out of this situation." He stood up and walked over to something near one of the caved in walls to pick up something, Genbu slowly closing his eyes as he saw the Zero mask get picked up.

"I see, if Britannia denies you, you'll use Nippon," Genbu said, "Too bad you won't succeed…" And with that Genbu stopped breathing.

Lelouch chuckled as he removed his cape and the identifying portions of his uniform, and began to place the on Genbu. "Oh I don't think so." He placed the Zero mask on and turned to his Knightmare, "Now you better work."

A few hours later, a drill pushed through the cavern's wall as several of the Japanese Burai appeared inside the cavern, to find their Zero inside waiting atop the Knight of One's Gloucester, yelling out in Japanese they immediately asked, "Zero! Are you okay?"

Zero replied in Japanese, "Yes I am. What's the situation?"

"Britannia has routed off. Ever since the Knight of One was…speaking of which, where is…"

Zero pointed to a nearby wall where the Knight of One's cloak could be seen, "Fell out and got crushed. Whose still with us?"

"Toudou is still unaccounted for but no news of his capture at least. We still have Kouzuki and the Guren though. Most of the command is in shambles. Everything is falling apart. But with you here we might be able to survive,"

"I'll need a Knightmare, I'll begin planning our escape. For now this battlefield is a deathtrap," Zero stated, "This thing is no good anymore. I'd be lucky if it could get out of the cavern."

"Yes sir," they replied, one of the pilots quickly bringing his Burai over to him, allowing Zero to take control of it.

Zero closed the hatch and was now alone inside of the Knightmare now, and began to turn off any cameras inside the machine, removing the helmet Lelouch sighed, "Now to unravel my own plan," he sighed taking a look at the remaining troops the terrorists had, and began analyzing the command structure still left in place, he placed his helmet back on and ordered through his communication system, "Kouzuki this is Zero, take a left turn followed by a right. You're going to back up our soldiers their and then lead them down this tunnel," and with that he transmitted coordinates, the switching lines he said, "Ougi, back up ten feet and hold the enemy down in that cavern with suppressive fire. You'll be receiving backup shortly. I want them pinned down and paying attention to you." Switching to a general line, "Toudou if you're there respond now with your position."

A private channel opened up, Lelouch accepted it after closing his general channel, and was greeted by a simple, "Who are you? You're not Genbu."

"Nobody of importance. Toudou-san please keep quiet about this, it'll only cause confusion in the ranks otherwise," Lelouch asked.

Toudou was silent for a moment, "Agreed. I'll talk to you after this is over," he responded and shut the private line off.

Lelouch sighed, "Figured he would probably know. Things are naturally going to be tough here." Lelouch began inputting information into the Knightmare's computer, hacking his way into Britannia's communication system, multiple signals appearing on his map.

"Have we located Lelouch yet?" he heard Monica's voice ask over the Britannian channels, "The terrorists are picking up their resistance."

"Not yet, we're still looking he was last seen confronting Zero. And then he just vanished in that explosion," a Britannian Soldier reported.

"I'm hearing reports from above, some ridiculousness that the Knight of One was collaborating with Zero all this time," someone else reported, likely a communication officer, "That's impossible. Not after what he did today."

"Who's saying so?" Monica demanded.

"…Reports say Schneizel El Britannia is stating so,"

"Don't believe it, I'll bring it up with his majesty myself. Even if he was seemingly doing so it would only be part of one of his plans….is it just me or is this resistance much stronger than before?" Monica asked.

"They have Zero back likely. They seem more confident,"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I appear to have allies still. So let me review this, I have to convince the Black Knights to get me out of here and help me. I have to stop Schneizel and V.V. from whatever their real plan is. And I have to clear my name…not exactly easy to do...any part of that. What should I do first?"

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. Sorry it's been a while folks, I've been a bit depressed lately so I really haven't felt like writing much. I'd go into it, but really I doubt anybody wants the extra drama (that's what certain other sites are for). Why am I picking this fic up again? Well it's apparently my most popular so I figure it's the one people want to see the most. With that said, I'm rusty obviously, and I forgot where I was originally going with this fic (truthfully I think it was originally going to be pretty short). So I only have one question this time round…

1) How well did I do after my long hiatus?

And with that said please review and ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


End file.
